Sweet Dramatic Kisses
by thatgirlinPajamas
Summary: A shy boy feeling disconnected from the rest of the student body, what happens when Magnus takes it into his own hands to make Alec click. R&R pretty please with Magnus in tight green pants on top
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's a random story I was dreaming about on the bus(nearly made me miss my stop -_-) I swapped the real people for tmi chars coz it would be deadly embarrassing if humans knew who they were! Anyway SO I SAW THE MOVIE LAST WEEK THAT I FAILED TO MENTION IN MY PREVIOUS STORIES. so um I'm only gonna do one-shots and two shots coz I can't do multi chartered stuff. And I don't own. Sorry for the crappiness but I kept being interrupted. On to the story...**

**ENJOY**

"Come one everyone! Gather in the middle, were going to play Ha!"

Mr Starkweather clapped his hands together and gathered everyone into a circle. We waved his hands at a group of girls clumped together gossiping. They rolled their eyes and sighed in annoyance then spread out. They continued to talk until Mr Starkweather silenced them with a glare.

"Ok guys, now just stand there. Alec! Get your hands out of your pockets! Ok now just wait until you feel the flow, that's what all actors gotta feel. Just stand here and look at each other. Alec! Is the ground more interesting than my lesson? Because you can leave if it it!"

Mr Starkweather frowned at the blushing boy who was hesitantly glancing up and around, almost as if expecting to be hit or something. Magnus was watching the scene intently, then gasping in surprise when Mr Starkweather cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. The entire drama class was watching him with amusement, and he smirked and shrugged.

"Ok now everyone is finally co-operating, lets play."

They stood there and waited, sensing each others vibes and waiting for the certain glean in another's eye that means only one thing, go. Suddenly a pressing feeling rose in Magnus' throat and he began to move, he heard the rustling of fabric and saw others jumping as well. Everyone else leapt forward and yelled ha at the same time, everyone except for Alec.

"Alec! What is wrong with you today? Normally your at top game!"

Mr Starkweather looked furious but concerned at the same time and he was waving his hands in frustration. Alec just forced a weak smile and nodded, bowing his head and looking at the ground. Magnus frowned at the black haired boy, unlike all the other students, who were either looking away and chatting between themselves quietly, or watching with blatant disinterest.

Before his mind register what he was doing, Magnus found himself sauntering towards the furiously blushing boy and smiling, the largest genuine smile he let himself wear for years. Magnus lifted a thin finger to Alec's chin, dragging his head up forcing Alec to look him in the eyes. He stared Alec intently in the eyes and the other boy looked away. Magnus sighed and decided to take a different approach.

"Ok, Alec, look me in the eyes and just watch until you feel something click. Just watch my eyes. Alec! Not the others, they don't really care, none of them are watching anyway. Oi! Alec stop staring at Goldilocks. Watch me!"

Magnus knew he sounded desperate, but Alec slowly let his eyes crawl towards Magnus' face. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever but it wasn't a boring forever. Magnus analysed the sapphire eyes closely, his own golden-green gems flickering furiously into their cerulean depths. Slowly the world ebbed away, leaving only sapphire iris' and fearful pupils, he was so lost in their intriguing glow that he didn't even realise when the idle chatter stopped and everyone took an interest in the semi-romantic scene playing out before them.

Magnus watched as something clicked in Alec's eyes and he knew somehow that Alec had just left all his fears and worries behind to do something outrageous and drastic, and probably went against everything he had been taught. Magnus expected Alec was going to do something insane, but he did not expect for the black haired beauty to lean forwards and press his lips to Magnus' chapped ones. Magnus stood still for a minute before responding passionately. His arms flew up to wrap around Alec's slender waist and he felt hands tugging at his gelled and glittery hair.

Magnus decided to be a bit evil and flick his tongue out to slide over Alec's bottom lip. Alec's eyes flew open and he stepped back. Magnus heard wolf whistles coming from the rest of the class. He turned and smirked at them as the tomato red Alec shook his hair onto his face, gathered his ratty books and dashed out of the classroom. Magnus stood in shock, then shook his now mussed hair out of his face (yes I made them both do same/opposite things on purpose :P) nodded at the patiently waiting Jem to gather his own sparkly object then dashed out after Alec, the door slamming shut after him.

After searching fruitlessly for what seemed like hours, though in reality was only about 20 minutes, Magnus heard a quiet sobbing emerged from the top of a giant oak tree in the corner of the senior playground. Magnus sighed in relief and ran to the bottom throwing his hands up trying to reach the cowering boy. Realising this made the scared boy shake worse he stepped backwards and sank down on a neighbouring maple tree. Sighing loudly he tentatively called out soft nothings to the quivering boy. When the sobbing slowly ceased there was a rustle of leaves and a black shape fell down to the hard earth. With a cry Magnus leapt up but Alec pushed him down roughly against the harsh bark.

"What are you doing here Magnus!?"

Alec screamed at him, new tears streaking down his dirty face, Magnus just slowly stood and wrapped his slender hands around Alec's face.

"I was looking for you obviously, it's not often a beautiful person kisses me in class. I had to make sure it was as special to you as it was to me."

Minutes passed as Alec stood in silence contemplating what Magnus just said. In that silence, doubts filled Magnus' mind, thinking Alec didn't want him around, he let his hands fall and began to walk away. A hand on his elbow stopped him, and he turned back around, tears gleaming in his cat-like eyes.

"If you define special as I could do that again and again and never be bored, just floating wondrous awe. Then yes, that was amazingly special."

Alec managed a small weak smile and rubbed his bare arms, then bit his soft lips. Magnus chuckled and grinned evilly at Alec. He leant forwards and captured the soft lips with his own and smiled into the kiss. Alec responded immediately, then once he realised what he was doing, he gasped against Magnus' lips and gently pushed him off. Magnus looked a little hurt and disappointed but quickly schooled his features into a nonchalant grin.

Hand in hand they walked slowly out of the school, stopping once to gather bags and homework from their lockers. As they walked down the dingy footpath leading away from St. Xavier college Magnus discovered that Alec lived only three houses down the road. On Alec's face was a gigantic and ridiculous smile no matter hard he tried it couldn't be shifted. Even when Jace came home and yelled at him for leaving him alone at school with all the immature babies, he was still on a high. In a huff, Jace stalked out and let izzy have her fair go at yelling at him. He tuned out both of them, reliving his amazing afternoon with Magnus. After they both abandoned school, they went first to Magnus' house, where Alec was only just persuaded to have a make over. He ran away screaming, but happy, and washed his face repeatedly until it was red raw. Magnus was spammed by messages from Jem, Tessa, Will and Camille, all wondering where he went and what else happened. He smiled and sent a quick reply telling them to shut up, then lay down surrounded in his canary coloured comforter, Magnus fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of sapphire eyes and a soft broken voice whispering in his ear.

**so um I'm not sure but leave your reviews and tell me please. I don't know if its acceptable or what but yeah and I went without wifi for several days, and tomorrow (I mean Monday) I go on camp *fist pump* and there's no wifi or ways of writing.**


	2. An

**So sorry that I have to put a AN up but I wanted to let everyone know that I'm changing some of my oneshots into multi chapter stories. The magic fanfic fairies have been visiting and I don't generally sleep anymore (but then again who does?) because all the ideas are over flowing. So please stick with these stories and PARTAY COZ IT'S A TUESDAY!**


End file.
